


夜晚的伊卡洛斯

by Rumoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), F/M, Underlust Sans (Undertale)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoxi/pseuds/Rumoxi
Summary: ◆食用注意：1.是『林城』的点梗！2.Underlust初尝试，我依旧写得又臭又长又矫情……3.私设和崩坏超多4.OOC属于我，美好的爱情属于他们5.BGM：《X》——Majik
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)





	夜晚的伊卡洛斯

**1.**

Frisk把脸埋进了围巾里。

刚下完一场大雪，冰冷如刀的风携着烤面包的香味呼呼割过她的脸颊，即使有柔软围巾的保护，那丝丝刺痛还是令她不愉快地呜咽了一声。从城市另一头开来的公交车无情地碾过马路上堆积的白雪，轮胎的痕迹烙刻在孤寂的雪层中，像是一条窒息的鱼，拖动着灰色的尾巴曝死在现世的微光里。

双手在外衣口袋中拳曲着，学校的制服根本不保暖，寒风毫无阻拦地便灌进衣服里，抢走她为数不多的热量。街角的游戏厅似乎也失去了往日活跃的气氛，电子乐像是用比平时慢了一倍的速度无力地撞在玻璃门上。Frisk摸了摸口袋里被捂得温热的两枚硬币，决定进去玩一把。

手还没碰到门，Frisk就停了下来。映着游戏机斑驳彩光的玻璃门反射出马路对面的景象，穿着紫色皮衣与蓝色靴子的骷髅正站在车站旁，用带着手套的骨指漫不经心地滑动手机屏幕。Frisk缩了缩脖子，心里暗叫不好，趁着有行人经过时快速闪进店内。

Sans在这里干什么？Frisk躲在窗帘旁，透过帘布间那一丝缝隙偷偷观察对面的骷髅。又来了一辆公交车，她看见Sans把手机揣回口袋，随着人群进入车内。

确定车拐进下一个路口后，Frisk跑到街对面，查看站牌上的信息。

刚刚那辆车是66路，终点站是Ebott风景区。

Ebott风景区，就在Ebott山的山脚，离封印怪物的地底仅一步之遥。怪物们摆脱那名为“Lust”的液体的控制后，生活逐步走上正轨。许多怪物开始尝试融入正常人的生活，虽然最后的结果仍有些不尽人意，但至少这是个好的开端。

Frisk还记得刚回到地面的那一天，Toriel——她和蔼可亲的养母，是如何用火焰魔法温柔地教训了一下怪物们的毛绒绒国王，然后在后者揉着屁股上被烧秃的一小块皮肤时下达了从今往后禁止滥交的命令。

命令的发布使许多怪物欢呼雀跃，在被夕阳染红的天空中，无数双臂漫天飞舞，像是终于结束了一场苦难。Sans的骨手从口袋里伸出，右眼眶中有一颗跳动的紫心。他用力揉了揉Frisk的头顶，顺滑的棕发被他揉得乱七八糟。另一双骨手也伸了过来，它们穿过Frisk的腋下把她举到了半空中。Frisk知道这是Papyrus，他很高兴自己真的可以不用身体就能交到朋友。

她眨了眨眼，看见半轮太阳悬挂在地平线上，像是分开了昨日与未来的行列。

重新踏入人类社会意味着她可以见到更多新奇事物，游戏厅便是其中之一。在升上高中二年级，她几乎是无可救药地迷上了那些闪着彩光的有大屏幕的机器们，游戏胜利的音效听在她耳里简直比下课铃还爽快。当然不可置否的是，她的成绩也随着她放肆的玩闹岌岌可危地吊在及格边缘。Toriel对此情况很是担心，在班主任打过几次电话后，她也只找Frisk语重心长地谈了一次话。Sans似乎用他经常闭着的眼眶看到了什么，在Frisk周末照例出门玩时，他颇具深意地跟她对视了一眼，然后挥着手让她早点回家。

这不是个好兆头。但Frisk觉得只要她隐藏得够好，就不会被发现。

公交车停息的声音打断了Frisk的思绪，一连串白色的尾气从车子后面缓缓吐出，寥寥无几的乘客靠在窗上无神地盯着周边的街景。

Frisk咬咬牙，抱着被发现翘课的风险，上了66路公交车。她必须知道Sans神神秘秘地去Ebott山是要做什么。

车子在无人的郊区停下。Frisk下了冷清的公交车，毫不犹豫地朝她打破结界的地方走去。地底的景色几乎没有变化，只是再也看不到怪物的身影了。为了不漏掉任何一个Sans可能会呆的角落，Frisk一路步行至Snowdin Town。

远远地，她就看见Grillby的夜店里灯火通明。一条条从门缝里漏出来的光束和熄灭的烟头一起被丢在地上任人踩踏，生物呼出的气体凝结在玻璃窗上，形成白雾一般的痕迹。

她走了过去，轻轻推开一条缝。

闪耀的灯光与烟酒的气息扑面而来，喧闹嘈杂的声音以风卷残云之势冲击她的鼓膜。她愣了愣神，窥见怪物狂欢漩涡的中央，正是Sans。他靠在钢管上，熟练地做着使她面红耳赤的动作。他的身材火热且性感，在夜店紫色与红色灯光的照耀下，掀起一波又一波尖叫浪潮。

噢她神圣的仙女教母，这家伙怎么还在做这种工作？

Frisk不记得自己是什么时候把门全推开了，也不记得当时她露出了怎样的表情。她只记得Sans的动作突然停了下来，整个骨像是被电击般僵在原地。他右眼眶里的紫心不安地窜动着。

“Frisk？你怎么会在这里……”

围观的怪物们不约而同地向后看去。Frisk抓着门框，她觉得只有这样才能缓解自己被气到发抖的身体。

“倒是你Sans，你怎么会在这里？”

近乎咬牙切齿的声音从她喉咙里挤出。Sans对吧台边的Grillby打了个手势，便瞬移到门口抓住Frisk的手臂。

“你跟我来。”

**2.**

红漆墙，绿沙发，是Sans和他兄弟在地下的家。

一关上门，Frisk就转身直视Sans。后者脸上重新露出灿烂的微笑，烟酒的气息隐约萦绕在四周。

“Okay honey，我知道你有很多问题。”Sans将双手举到胸前，做出投降的姿势，“我们一个一个来，好吧？”

Frisk深吸了一口气，试图让自己的声音听起来很平静：“王后早就发布了命令，我想你应该还没忘记。”

“Welp……”Sans顿了一下，“不是所有人都是好人，也不是所有怪物都喜欢那个命令，你懂我意思吧？这不过是社会的阴暗面。”

Frisk挑了下眉，示意他继续说下去。

“Grillby那家伙前段时间来找过我，他说，他的夜店必须继续经营下去。那些欲望必须要有个发泄口，不然过不了多久，怪物们肯定会因强奸罪再次被打入地下。”

“这么说……Grillby早就发现有这个苗头了？”

“对。Tori……咳，王后她毕竟是保守派，既然重新取得政权，那就肯定不会让这种灰色产业存在下去。国王的话，现在已经不顶用了。”

“所以你就来这里帮忙打掩护？”

“是，但也不是。Grillby缺人手，现在想在明面上招募脱衣舞女是不太可能了，有了更优质的生活谁还会想来干这个？Grillby毕竟是我的老朋友，当初在地下时他帮了我很多，现在也算是还他人情了。况且，我曾经也是‘雪镇之星’啊。”

“这不是你帮忙的理由，Sans。”Frisk双手抱在胸前，表示不认同他的话。

“那你要告诉王后吗？”

“也许吧，我不知道。”

“那么，现在轮到我发问了。”话锋一转，Sans的眼眶突然微微眯了起来。他朝Frisk走了一步，“你又是为什么知道我在这儿呢，honey？”

“因为……”

Frisk无从辩解。紫衣骷髅步步紧逼，她低着头向后退去，直至撞到墙上。

Sans轻笑了一声。他将左手放在女孩右耳边的墙上，右手托起她的下巴，俯下身子，迫使她看着自己。他并没有比她高很多，但也许是房间昏黄的灯光再加上她心虚作的祟，使她觉得平常一副人畜无害模样的骷髅此刻已化身为最顶级的猎食者。

“逃课，打游戏，Heh？”Sans把嘴慢慢凑到女孩的耳边，“看在Tori如此担心你的份上我才没有点明。不过，如果你想跟她告我的状的话，我不介意鱼死网破。”

温热的气息游走在耳廓边缘，Frisk不自禁地抖了一下。他怎么会知道这么清楚？明明她连学校的朋友都没告诉，这只骷髅又会从哪里得到消息？

“你跟踪我？”突然间，心虚化为愤怒在胸口燃烧，Frisk拍开Sans托着她下巴的手，看着他的眼神里带了几分不满。

“并没有。”

“那你怎么知道？”

“你自己说的。”

“哈？什么时候？”

“刚刚。”

Frisk彻底愣住了。她垂下眸子理了一遍思路，发现自己是完完全全被这只骷髅套路了。他就不能把这些鬼点子用在正道上么？

“Oh，Fuck.”Frisk很不雅地把中指举到Sans面前。

“Okay，honey.”Sans无赖地笑笑，用被拍开的右手的拇指和食指弯成一个圈，套了上去。

“你真下流。”Frisk的脸倏地红到耳根，她推开Sans朝前走了几步。

Sans默默赞叹了一下女孩极速脸红的技能，然后望着她的背影道：“你也不赖，honey。”

一阵短暂的沉默。Sans再次开口：“Hey，其实我是看到了你房间里那些游戏机和光盘，所以猜想你肯定是迷上那些东西了。还有，今天是周三，你不可能不去上课。”

Frisk转过来，脸上的红晕稍微消退了一些，“你是想跟我炫耀你的推理能力吗？那我告诉你，你成功了，你是个了不起的大侦探，需不需要我再为你‘骨骨’掌？”

“别这么‘骨’板嘛。”Sans恢复成以前的嬉皮笑脸，“我只是想让我们两个都好过一点。做个交易吧，我们俩谁也不说，全当是我们之间的小秘密，怎么样？”

“那我肯定亏。”Frisk翻了个白眼，“你必须保证这是你最后一次来夜店工作了，当然我也会保证这是我最后一次逃课。”

“Welp……”Sans犹豫了一下，“虽然我很想说恕难从命，不过，我想我还是答应吧。”

Frisk露出满意的笑容，“那现在就继续开始工作吧，我也一起。”

“你也一起？”Sans重复了一遍。

“对，我也一起。其实我挺想试一下的，在夜店工作。”

**3.**

他们重新走进Grillby的夜店。Snowdin Town的冷空气随着他们的进入与这混浊的房间融为一体，鬼魅似的灯光和烟雾从头到脚将他们包裹。

头顶的灯罩中洒下一片红紫色的光，把怪物们的脸照得扭曲。香烟的烟灰与致幻剂的粉末落得到处都是，角落里有一台电唱机正放着靡靡的音乐。

Sans很不情愿地给Frisk找了一套“工作服”：黑色皮胶露肩三角连体衣，外加渔网袜和一双黑色高跟鞋——全都出自Muffet手里。Frisk对着镜子试了好几次，才把那个精细的蜘蛛头饰别在头发上。

“怎么样？”Frisk转过身，一脸跃跃欲试的表情。

V字型领口开到胸部上方，黑色胶衣很完美地勾勒出身材曲线。白色的假领与黑色的蝴蝶结正好挂在脖子和锁骨间那片雪白的皮肤上。她扭动腰部去欣赏镜子里的自己时，裸露出处于青春期少女的线条圆滑的臀部轮廓，还有笔直修长的大腿。

Sans干咳了一声，目光虚晃到她身后的桌子上。似乎有什么东西点燃了他的灵魂。

“比Grillby还火热，honey，太火热了。”

Frisk伸出一只手拨弄着耳边的碎发，狭长双眼上面的细眉轻轻一挑。

“不喜欢？我觉得你穿得比我还少。”她把双手搭到骷髅的肩膀上，意有所指地瞟了一眼他几乎快露出盆骨的裤子。

“这不一样，你知道这里怪物们的德行。”

“而你也是其中一员，我的大明星。”Frisk似乎被自己的话逗笑了，她撤下双手，“那我就先上场啦。”

“等等。”Sans拉住她的胳膊，“记着三点，别调情，别吃东西，别去我看不见的地方。”

“吃醋啦？”Frisk转过头，鬼魅似的灯光把她的脸照得明暗不一，唯有那双眼睛一如既往地闪闪发亮，倒映出他的影子。

“怎么可能，我只是怕你出事了不好跟Tori交代。”

女孩眼里的光突然熄灭了，她摆了摆手，示意自己知道了。

Sans看着她爬上有钢管的舞台后，才扯了扯毛绒绒的兜帽，将帽檐拉至盖过眼睛，趴到了吧台上。

“你说我该拿她怎么办，Grillby？”

夜店的火老板瞥了他一眼，推来一杯番茄酱。

“你就对自己坦诚点如何？”

Sans接过那杯番茄酱，端起杯子，一股脑倒入口中。酸甜的味道瞬间溢满口腔。他又看向Frisk的方向。他还记得那个时候，他还从未奢望苦难会有结束的一天的时候。那时Frisk还是个小女孩，畏手畏脚地想跟着他来Grillby's。出于良心上的不安，他并没有带她去那里，而是在Waterfall找了个角落。他在那里有架坏掉的望远镜，从外观上看与好的望远镜别无二异。每每有陌生的怪物经过，他都会邀请对方用它来观赏石壁上的星空，然后在对方中了他的恶作剧时露出“我什么都不知道”的表情。这是他骨生的乐趣之一，Papyrus被他整的时候可是发了好大一通脾气。不过久而久之，怪物们都知道了他的癖好，中他恶作剧的怪物也越来越少，这使他有点郁闷。

带Frisk过来的时候，他也邀请她使用望远镜，当然，她也很给面子地中计了。不知为何，她似乎总会被他无聊的把戏整到。

“Sans。”他还记得那时Frisk边用浸了水的手帕擦拭自己的眼眶边跟他说这句话，“你见过真正的星星吗？”

他沉默了很久。他曾在地面上生活过一小段时间，随后便是漫长到他几乎快忘了地上记忆的地底生活。星星，多么美好的词，他已经有很多很多年没见到过真正的星星了。

Frisk拉着他的手寻了一块空地坐下。她指了指石壁，那些闪耀的光点，然后开始讲述她所知道的星象知识。

“我曾经在书上看到过，有个叫‘开普勒定律’的东西……”

Sans从未想过一个普通的人类女孩竟会给他的生命带来如此丰富的情感体验。他就挨着她的肩膀坐下，她伸手时衣服布料在他的肱骨上摩擦，那几乎就像是在他的心脏上摩擦——即使说他根本没有心脏。他可以清楚地嗅到她身上的气味，微甜的、清冷的，就像是通往Ruins那条小路上积雪的味道。他小心翼翼地呼吸着。他比镇上任何一个怪物都在意那条小路，也比镇上任何一个怪物都在意这个女孩。

他深切地体会过树枝上那些晶莹剔透的新雪。它们纯洁如天使的白色，以及那令人平静的冰冷的气息。这种气息曾在无数个不洁而无眠的清晨，混着Papyrus做的意大利面的味道飘进他鼻腔，而他却总觉得这就跟昨日的风一样转瞬即逝，和他的生活没有半点关联。

但是现在不一样了。那阵风带来的新一场的雪，刮进了他空空的骷髅脑袋，于是在脑海中沉睡了许久的想法，如同被擦拭过一般重现光泽。

看着人类指向石顶的白皙指头，他感觉自己仿佛变得蔚蓝，变得无边无际，眼睛和指尖上都栖息了无数星辰。影子变成一叶小舟，载着他那颗卑劣的灵魂去往银河。

“……回到地面后，我一定会带你看星星的。”他根本没有注意Frisk之前说了什么。在她说完这句话后，他才转过头，与她对视。

“你知道吗。”他望着那双纯净得可以容下银河的眸子，轻轻开口，“我喜欢你看我的方式，它让我感觉我真的可以做自己。”

“是嘛。”Frisk柔柔地笑了，蓝色的回音花冒着荧光闪耀在她身后，“那是因为，我想喜欢你。”

纯洁而柔软的女孩。他想。每件事都使他感觉自己离她又远了一点。 **她就像连接起两个黑夜的白昼，是他不敢祈及的白昼。**

**4.**

“嘿伙计，你不觉得她身材超棒吗？”

一个巨大的怪物坐了过来，对着Sans挤眉弄眼。Grillby给那个怪物调了一杯威士忌。

Sans淡淡地扫了他一眼。很面生，可能是曾经住在Hot Land的。也许Grillby说对了，他是该对自己坦诚点了。他现在承认，他在乎她，她穿着那件该死的衣服登上舞台，和别人调情，简直让他嫉妒得想发疯。

“她当然超棒，她可是我的人类。”

一直惜字如金的火老板突然发出噼啪一声，头顶火焰的颜色也变得更加明亮。

“哈哈！你的？没想到'雪镇之星’的魅力已经高到可以勾引人类雌性了。”

“‘雪镇之星’已经是过去式了，伙计。”Sans又要了一杯番茄酱，“现在的我可没那么活跃。”

“是是。”那个怪物无所谓地打了个哈哈，几口喝完那杯威士忌，“再来杯鸡尾酒Grillby，最普通的那种就好。Sans，你不介意我去找那个人类玩一玩吧？”

“当然。”Sans放下杯子，溅落的灯光打在他的头骨上。一颗紫色的心在他的右眼眶里危险地跳动，“只要你别做什么出格的事，Heh.”

Grillby看了看暴言过后仍无动于衷的Sans，又看了看明显想给自己找乐子的怪物的背影。犹豫了一下，才缓缓开口：

“Sans？”

“我会找机会跟她说明的。但是拜托，现在先别看我。”

望着即使戴着兜帽，脸上的紫色荧光也可以跟头顶上的灯媲美的骷髅，Grillby心里暗骂一句怂货，转过身整理柜子上的酒瓶。

这种感觉很奇妙。Frisk站在舞台上，因为过于紧张，身体只能像Temmie村庄那颗诡异的蘑菇怪一样扭动。Sans也有过这种感觉吗？这里的空气充满靡乱的味道，一双双狂热的、迫切的、想要看笑话的眼睛如同古墙上的爬山虎紧揪着她不放，掌声和口哨声中混杂了好些对她身体的下流评论。她想离开这儿，想找件外套把自己包得严严实实。

“你好，美丽的女士。”她看见一个巨大的怪物走了过来，手里端着一杯粉红色的正在冒气泡的酒，“介不介意跟我玩一把？”

她瞟了一眼Sans。他好像心情不好，兜帽拉过了头顶，“那……行吧。”

她对玩游戏还是很有信心的。怪物不知从哪里翻出一副扑克牌，摆到了面前的桌子上，又选了两个也想玩游戏的怪物过来。Frisk跳下舞台，围观的怪物们给她让出一条路。大家都很好奇后面会发生什么。

“最普通的，五十K，怎么样？”

“可以，怎么分队？”

“女士优先。”

见那位怪物如此绅士，Frisk便毫不客气地选了位看着顺眼的怪物作自己的队友。她又瞟了一眼Sans，一个小怪物——头上带着漂亮的蝴蝶结，长长的耳朵垂到肩上，走进店里，坐到了他的边上。似乎心情不好的骷髅突然拉下兜帽，对着那只小怪物露出灿烂的笑容。突然间，有种说不出的酸楚堵在胸口，她看见Sans跟Grillby交代了两句，回望她两眼后，便跟着那只小怪物出去了。

是谁一开始说不要离开他视线的？酸楚的感觉漫上鼻尖，Frisk吸了吸鼻子，道：“那我们开始吧。”

很快，几轮打下来，Frisk这队的战绩惨不忍睹。她不可置信地盯着桌面上的牌堆。幸运女神今天似乎没有光顾她，对方的牌都好得出奇，而自己的牌却烂到令人发指。她队友的牌也只比她好那么一点点而已。

“看来胜负已经很清楚了呢，女士。”怪物露出一个和蔼的微笑。

“愿赌服输。”Frisk丢下牌，仰起头看他。

“我没什么特殊的要求。”他这么说着，举了一下那杯粉红色的酒，“就是希望你能陪我喝两杯，去后面的小包间怎么样？那边环境更好。”

Frisk越过他看了看吧台。Sans还没有回来，Grillby在擦拭刚刚洗好的高脚杯。

她点了点头，在那个巨大怪物的拥护下，踏进了后面的包间。Sans提醒她的那三点似乎已经被她抛之脑后，又或者说，无名的酸楚感使她根本不想记起来。

**5.**

房间内唯一的一扇窗户被破布遮得严严实实，一些诡异的白黄相间的污点散在地板上、墙壁上，甚至……沙发旁的立式台灯上。

“呃……其实我觉得这里的环境也……”话还没说完，一只湿乎乎的大手便捂住Frisk的嘴巴。她刚惊觉自己被骗了，就被一把扛起。她的肚子顶上那个怪物粗壮的肩膀。

“你最好别叫女士，这样我还可以保证不会对你下太重的手。”披着绅士皮囊的怪物漫不经心地说，他嘴里尖利的牙齿在灯光下闪着吓人的光芒。

“Sans不会放过你的。”

“就凭你是他的女人吗？哈，他现在指不定在别的女人床上呢！”

“你说什……哇啊！”

怪物拉开窗户跳了出去，风的冰冷冲淡了室内的温暖。Frisk被吹得猛打了个机灵，雪打在身上有如刀割般疼痛。现在的姿势让她根本使不上劲，声音卡在喉咙里，被颠簸得只能发出模糊不清的音节。

怪物的速度快得可怕，周围熟悉的景色如同幻灯片一样从她眼前掠过。不一会儿，她便发现自己来到一间陌生的房子里前。

Frisk快速打量了一下这个房间——四米见方的狭小空间，不透一点光，许多细小的尘埃飘浮在陈腐的空气中。怪物将她摔在房间的一根柱子上，脊背撞到硬物的痛感使她闷闷地叫了一声。

“你他妈……”

“还挺有活力呵？”

怪物将Frisk的手反剪到背后，她奋力挣扎，尼龙绳把她的手腕勒出道道红印。怪物在她手腕上绑了三道，系上死结，然后拽起她，狠狠扇了两个耳光。一抹鲜艳的红色立刻从她的鼻腔中流出。

“小猫咪的爪子也该修修了。”

怪物终于撕下伪装，脸上的表情突然变得残暴而贪婪。他变本加厉地实施暴行，那双粗壮的大手将Frisk的衣服扯成碎片。

Frisk猛地踢了一脚，但是踢空了，怪物又给了她一巴掌，并拿了块布塞进她的嘴里。

她开始害怕。含糊的呜咽从她喉咙里发出，泪水与唾液混杂着滴到地板上。

她看向门口，那里只有黑色的虚无。

……………………

倏地，那个怪物惨叫着跪了下来，他的两只膝盖中间都插着一根被大量鲜血染红的骨刺。 他的血溅到地板上，还有Frisk的小腿上，就像被突然拧开的水龙头那样。门口，透着室外的白光，一个身影缓缓走了进来——

惨白、嶙峋的骷髅面骨，一张咧开的嘴，空洞的左眼窝里，如燃烧的火焰般鬼魅似的紫光疯狂闪烁。

“我警告过你伙计，别做 **出格** 的事。”

Sans大步向Frisk走去，锋利的骨刺划断粗绳，破布也从嘴里取出，紫色外套落在她颤抖的肩膀上。怪物从惊吓中回神，蹒跚着朝门口爬去。一丝暗紫闪过，怪物猛地趴到地上，下巴在撞击中发出闷响。

在一声声卑劣的祈祷里，Sans扯下一片衣角为Frisk擦拭脸上的血污，Frisk偏过头，躲开他伸来的手。Sans顿了一下，垂下眉骨，把那片布放进她手心。

“至于你——虽然不能杀了你，但折磨人的技巧我可知道不少。”

“不过……”Sans突然看向门口，“有个家伙跟我说，希望这事由他来做。”

Frisk抬起头，一抹紫红色的身影由远及近，来到他们面前。

“G……Grillby？”

意料之外的火老板沉默地点点头，像拎麻袋一样拎起怪物的一只脚，“单单霸王餐这一项就够他在我地盘上死好几回了。Sans，之后你自己处理。”

**6.**

躁动的空气突然静得可怕，一人一骨有些尴尬地沉默着。房门外有一搭没一搭地传来蒸汽的呜呜声，Frisk这才反应过来她现在在Hot Land。

“走吧，得赶紧给你处理一下。”Sans率先开口打破沉默，“不然Tori……”

Frisk感觉喉咙沙哑，声带被扯得生疼。她用Sans给她的那一小片布擦了擦鼻尖，眼眸慢慢垂了下去。

“真的只是因为妈妈么？”

显然这个问题太让人摸不着头脑，Sans怔了一下，嘴角的弧度下降了几分。

“想赶紧处理我的伤口，真的只是因为答应了妈妈么？你自己是怎么想的？如果没有那个承诺，是不是我怎样……你都无所谓？”

“不是的，我只是不希望Tori担心……”

“那有什么不同吗？”

Frisk顺着柱子慢慢滑到地上，怪物的血液已经冰冷，凝固成斑驳的暗红色小点。她把脸埋进膝盖之间的空隙，手腕上的红印开始隐隐作痛。

“唉……”

她听见一声重重的叹息，随后是布料摩擦的声音。她感觉到Sans挨着她肩膀坐下。

“Frisk.”骷髅的声音从头顶传来，“让你遭受了这种事情，是我的失误。”

“你生我的气，也是情有可原。”

“但是，我希望你能明白——”

下巴突然被托起，Frisk抬头的瞬间，对上Sans的眼窝。两颗由魔法构成的白色瞳仁正目不转睛地盯着她。

“我在意你，不是因为给某位老女士的承诺，也不是因为你拯救了地下。”

“而是从灵魂里，从‘骨子’里，像Papyrus执着于做意大利面那样……像‘开普勒定律’中，围绕着太阳转的行星那样……”

“在意你。”

混沌之间，有什么东西明朗了。Frisk终于露出笑容，止住的泪水再次落了下来。

“你这个双关，是有史以来最烂的。”

“Welp，在我看来，能逗你笑的双关都不是烂双关。”

Frisk轻笑了一阵，把一只手放到了Sans手中。此时此刻，他们比以往任何时候挨都要近——他坚硬的、藏在衣服里的骨骼触碰着她的后背，她比他小一圈的手放松地张开，而他，轻轻握住她的手，十指相扣。

“说起来，你是怎么知道我在这儿？”

“别忘了我曾经跟Alphys合作过。那个混蛋，对你出老千了。”

“这样啊……”Frisk把半边身体靠了过去，“那时候你不是跟某位 **怪物小姐** 出去了么？”

“我也是被摆了一道啊。”Sans帮她拉了拉外套，“我不懂他从哪里得知我以前跟那位女士的关系，但总之，是他把我调开的，好对你下手。”

“即使我交代Grillby，也还是差点……”

“怪不得Grillby今天‘火’气这么大。”

“Heh，是的。”

Frisk抿了抿嘴，犹豫了一下，才再次开口。

“那，那位女士呢？”

“什么？”

“她以前跟你什么关系？”

“你想知道？”

揶揄的目光投来，Frisk紧张得浑身不自在，埋在Sans的外套里，小脸红扑扑的。

“她啊……”Sans笑了笑，捧起她发烫的面颊，湿润的紫色掠过她微张的唇，“是我以前找来照顾Papyrus的保姆。

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> ◆补充：  
> 1.关于文章标题：伊卡洛斯是希腊神话中代达罗斯的儿子，与代达罗斯一起用蜡翼逃离克里特岛时，因飞得太高，双翼遭太阳融化跌入水中丧生。“伊卡洛斯”一般指现实中一些不自量力、狂妄自大的人；还有一个寓意是指即使结果不好，也要努力追求。  
> 用《夜晚的伊卡洛斯》作为这篇文的标题，就是想表达Sans明知Frisk是救赎他的纯洁的光，明知靠近的话可能会破坏他们之间的关系，但他还是忍不住想去接触（虽然我根本没表达清楚）  
> Lust Sans就是夜晚的伊卡洛斯，他在没有太阳的黑夜，凭借脆弱的蜡翼抵达了梦想的岛屿。
> 
> 2.一些引用：  
> “柔软而黄褐色的女孩，没有东西能让我更接近你。每件事物都把我推得更远，仿佛你就是白昼。”  
> ——巴勃罗·聂鲁达《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》  
> “你知道吗，我喜欢你看我的方式。它让我感觉我真的可以做自己。”  
> “那是因为，我想喜欢你。”  
> ——安东尼《这些都是你给我的爱》  
> 你要相信“克卜勒定律”，在众多孤星之中，总有一颗属于你的星球，你也让别人在等。其实，你现在就可以在心里，对自己、也对那个还没出现的他说：因为是你，晚一点也没关系。  
> ——网易云音乐《克卜勒》热评
> 
> 3.《X》里有句歌词我很喜欢：  
> I've been over and under, I'm losing myself  
> 我循规蹈矩，迷失自我  
> And I'm starting to wonder and question myself  
> 并且渐渐开始质疑自己  
> 这大概就是Lust Sans给我的感觉叭
> 
> 4.其实我根本没玩过五十K（。）←牌运超烂的沫某


End file.
